


Original RWBY Fic Coming Soon!!

by transjnpr



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr
Summary: A trailer of sorts for something special to come!
Kudos: 1





	Original RWBY Fic Coming Soon!!

It isn't named yet, but I've decided to finally start writing a simple, slice-of-life fanfiction for what I've been calling my 'Future AU'. 

Set roughly 20 years into RWBY's future after Salem as been defeated and everything's back to normal, it will follow the point of view of shy, nervous Luna Xiao Long as she begins her first year at Beacon with her team. 

This 'Future AU' is something I've discussed many times on my Twitter, Tumblr and RWBY Discord server before, to the point I've made a masterpost on Tumblr with every detail, so if you want to learn about the characters before I start posting chapters, head on over to the link in the notes, but keep in mind that some of the information here is old and may have been changed. And if you want to go in totally blind, don't look yet!

**Author's Note:**

> future au masterpost (you'll just have to copy the link; apparently this site doesn't like them)- https://bmblbeaky.tumblr.com/post/617699765123170304/rwby-future-au-masterpost


End file.
